Cuidado Con Mi Corazón
by onyxwaterfall
Summary: Buffy and Faith spend some time alone...together.


**Title: **Cuidado Con Mi Corazón  
**Disclaimer: **Please don't sue me; purely for entertainment. None of the characters are mine  
**Pairings:**Buffy/Faith  
**Note:**No special timeframe; it just happens  
**Feedback: **Yes please =D

* * *

A cool midnight breeze swept in across the room as she exhaled a well deserved, well aching breath. The long brown curls fell back against the gentle white comforter as she herself dented it with her own body.

She tried her hardest to drink in the image before her as she respired as calmly as she could, when deep inside she could only think of what was to come next. She had pictured this moment in her mind so many times that she could not imagine it anymore. Her mind raced for ways to stay calm in this moment, but her every effort failed, and with every breath she felt herself becoming more and more sleekly satin deep in the very core of her, that area which possessed the most ultimate power of all.

All she could see before her was this perfect image of her partner, this gorgeous blonde figure, curves dementing the harsh rays of light coming in through the simple double glazed open window. Moonlight enabled her to see the girl before, and she swallowed deep, watching her climb onto the comforter, and use her hands and knees to approach her.

No words were exchanged; none needed to be. Both yearned deeply for this moment, and both knew what the other had thought. They had spent countless hours discussing all the things a teenage girl should, yet the one subject they both wanted to talk about so much had never so much as dared to spirit between them.

Running a warm, practiced hand up along the other girl's thigh, the blonde watched her own moving limb and clenched her jaw at the thought of what was sure to happen between them, right now. She watched as the brown haired girl squirmed ever so slightly beneath her touch. She gazed still at her own hand, as it continued further up Faith's body.

She wanted to let each curve become a part of this experience, and as she ran her hand over the top of her thigh, then the short space of skin between her trousers and shirt, she drew in a nervous breath. Instead of letting her hand roam further up her body, she grabbed hold of the hem of the trousers, and tugged a little at them.

Faith responded with a soft moan at first, though realised Buffy wanted her to sit up, come to her. She looked up into the hazel eyes staring down at her, and without hesitation, rose from the bed. Pressing momentarily down on the bed, she used her hands to edge herself towards the blonde, aware that one of her hands were still at the hem of her trousers. She went to open her mouth, and immediately Buffy her hand to Faith's mouth, placed two fingers upon it. She shook her head, and Faith nodded in reply, understanding her command.

She moved her hands to Buffy's waist, and straddled it, as if handling a 'fragile' object. Buffy glanced down at the hands, her skin tingling beneath the brunette's touch. At the same time as feeling giddy at these powerful hands touching her, she felt scared. So amazingly scared of what those hands could do. Made for so many things, they could do so much more than what they were _meant _to do.

Faith feared moving her hands from where they were on Buffy's hips, and looked into her eyes, let Buffy guide her next move.

She cooly removed her hand from the hem of Faith's trousers, and lifted both hands to her face. She pulled her face slowly towards her, before planting soft moist lips upon the darker girls, and just released her tongue upon her lip, so lightly, swept it along her gorgeously pouted lips, hoping, wishing to god she would be allowed entry.

To her surprise, the brunette moved away. Hands still at Buffy's hips, she grasped them a little tighter, though was afraid she could hurt her. She just waited a moment, looking deep into the eyes of her partner, as if patiently awaiting some response. When Buffy's hands fell to Faith's shoulders, she swallowed and exhaled. She finally broke the silence woven between them. 'Please be careful…' Her voice rang in Faith's ears, and she replied with a short nod. She watched her hand as it reached for the short strands of hair covering her partner's forehead and slowly pushed them aside, her every touch sending a jolt through Buffy's body; sending it to the very core of her. She replaced that touch with her lips, just holding it a while, indolently pressing a kiss into her forehead.

She moved away, and looked into the hazel swirls before her, glowing from what she gathered was both the moonlight and the tears welled up in her eyes. She moved toward her, and ever so softly planted her soft lips upon Buffy's. This time the kiss was longer. She slipped a tongue into her mouth, knowing Buffy would give her permission to explore whatever she needed at whatever pace she wanted.

She pulled the mirrored body in closer to her as the kiss deepened, being careful as she could not to disturb her partner, though as Buffy's hands began roaming her body, she knew her actions were not disconcerting to Buffy.

Buffy pulled Faith back as she edged off the bed, and stood up. Faith kneeled before her, looking up at her, out of breath from the passionate kiss. Buffy took her hands in hers, helping her get to her feet. And all the while, their eyes locked, looking beyond the clothes, the body…just deep into the soul.

For a moment she thought their breathing was in sync, as each rise and fall of the blonde's chest was perfect co-ordination with hers. She stepped towards Buffy, their hands still together, their breathing together, their eyes deep within each other.

_You know what to do, _Faith heard, from deep within herself. The only thought that troubled her was that she was sure the voice she heard was forced; and that of Buffy's. _Yes…_she heard, still looking into Buffy's eyes. She guided Buffy's hands to the hem of her trousers and together, still, with eyes on each other, they pushed them down, over her hips, down to the floor, and she stepped out of them, and together they moved their hands to the hem of her shirt. Faith released her hands from Buffy's and slowly raised them until they were outstretched to the ceiling, and she looked into Buffy's eyes as she raised the shirt up, above every inch her pert body, and over her head. She dropped the garment to the floor, all the while watching Faith and how she glowed gorgeously in the moonlight.

Now it was her turn.

Faith moved her hands round the back of Buffy's shirt, the neat bow at the back of it tightly intact. She pulled so slightly at the bow until it fell apart, and as her face, so close to Buffy's dared not even in the slightest to kiss her. She could feel all this time, the building ecstasy of anticipation, lust. She could feel the pain of patience and the beads of what she recognised as her arousal beginning to course through her veins.

She slipped the garment off of the smooth shoulders, and watched it as it fell to the floor. She moved her hands to the next piece of clothing, watching how her hands moved over her body as they searched for the garment, and how Buffy's curves were troubled by recent bruises. She frowned momentarily at what her fingers pressed against; a bruise she recognised hurt Buffy, as she inhaled sharply when her fingers pressed against the skin there. She looked into the eyes of the shorter girl. _Sorry…_

_It's okay. Don't stop._

She swallowed and ran each finger along the bruise before moving down to the short black skirt at her hips. She pushed it down over her perfect body and cursed at how beautiful this body was.

_Shh. Don't be jealous. You're beautiful._

She looked into Buffy's eyes.

_I'm not._

She moved back to the black underwear at Buffy's chest, and pulled the body in close to hers as her hands searched for the simple clasp holding it shut. At the same time, she felt Buffy performing the same action, and together they slipped the underwear off their shoulders, dropping them to the floor.

Both pairs of hands immediately joined as before, and they moved first to the blonde girls' black matching underwear, playing at her hips. Slipping it tantalisingly over her hips they glided the object down her legs and then released it and watched it fall to the floor.

Buffy released her hands from Faith's and moved them to her simple red thong, grabbing it and grasping it with her fingers. She tangled them within it, and slipped it down, moving her hands along Faith's legs, almost all the way down to the floor.

She straightened out before Faith, and as if she had been concentrating hard, she felt her facial expression ease up a little. Faith released a breath, as if she had been holding it, and all at once moved in close to Buffy and kissed her, this time with a forceful passion, as if starving for Buffy's lips upon hers one more time.

She responded with the same amount of force, grasping the small of Faith' s back with her own tiny hands. She pushed her body back towards the bed, and as Faith's legs bent against the comforter, she released another moan.

Buffy pulled away, and watched on as Faith used her hands to ease herself back onto the comforter, and then lay back, once again, dark curls hitting the pillows of the comforter just moments before the rest of her body. And now she could feel greedy hands searching her body, as a Slayer would, tauntingly…amazingly. The sensuous aroma of the intoxication between them wove daringly, and neither of them cared.

Sliding both hands up along the insides of her thighs, Faith accepted her command to spread her legs as her hands pushed a little on the skin as they traced indolently along her pink skin. Buffy watched as her fingers slid further up, and as Faith arched her back to meet her, she smiled. She decided not to make her wait, and immediately slid two fingers into her, pushed them as far as they could go, and peered at how her partner Slayer's eyes rolled back and her eyelids fell shut, and her mouth fell open, and the soothing sound of her moan reverberated against the walls of her throat.

Enjoying the way Faith trembled for her, she continued working at this annoying but desperately inebriating motion, knowing how badly she was beginning to push Faith over the edge. She could feel her walls beginning to clamp ever so slightly at the motion she provided for her.

_Together…_Faith commanded, and with that, Buffy withdrew fingers from within Faith, and listened to the throaty moan she provided. Buffy brought her fingers to her mouth and let her tongue at them, licking them clean all in one motion, and then sat back on her heels, spreading her legs. She her eyes absorb the image before her, and let Faith do whatever it was she had to do to her.

Just running one finger along her entrance was enough. Buffy groaned, leaning her chin upon Faith's shoulder, pressing her cheek to hers. Her stomach tightened, and she swallowed. _God…_

She continued troubling the skin there, knowing how Buffy would tremble if she would. Without admonition, she plunged fingers into Buffy, causing the older girl to shriek, and grasp cotton in her own powerful hands.

She massaged for a while, knowing that the same feeling she experienced would drive her partner, and listened to how she would moan louder at each stroke she took. Driving another finger in would be…well.

She let her head fall back, and scrunched her eyes shut, cursing in her mind at how something so wrong felt so right. She tried so hard not to rock her body to this pumping motion, though could not help it, and Faith's other hand grasped Buffy's hip, a gentle command telling her not to. _Together, _Buffy decided, and moved a hand back to the very core of Faith, sliding three fingers in this time.

She pressed her lips to the older girls ever so gently as they both massaged, in sync, the waves bolting through them so immensely co-ordinated, the intoxication rhythmic with the light touches upon the walls of them. Even as their breaths became short and hurried, ragged, nervous, they remained silent, speechless, let it up to their inner feelings.

_Together._

Now, as the motions became faster, as they both neared the moment they knew were inevitable, they broke the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes, and clasped hands, gripped tighter…tighter…

All at once they could both feel the highest point of inebriation they yearned for. Together. They slowed their own created pulse and withdrew, both came together, pressed lips to one another, greedily devoured one another, as a Slayer should.

Now together as they lay, side by side, beneath a simple white sheet, they listened to the silence in the room. Entangled fingers within one another, lay next to each other.

Together.


End file.
